


The Gift

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, NO character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Politics intrude on Chuck's recovery from Operation Pitfall.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Gift

The storm clouds on the horizon brought a frown to Chuck’s face. His lake house in Texas was perfect normally. Not too far from Austin, warm temperatures most of the year, and not a lot of people to bother him. Neighbors knew exactly who he was and welcomed him to the community. Kids, probably a couple of years younger, delivered his weekly groceries, and helped with stuff around the house.

Chuck could manage he told everyone. His closest neighbor, a nice lady named Ruth, patted him on his busted shoulder lightly, looked him square in the eye and said, “You don’t have to. You did your part, no one can repay you for that, but we can help. So, we will.”

He stopped arguing and let people help. He’d never be as physical as he used to be. Too much damage to his left side. He could walk without a cane after a few months in rehab. His brain was fine, and he used his knowledge to work on an engineering degree. Not that he needed to work. He sighed as Max trotted up the path from the lake dripping wet with muddy paws. He loved it here but would look around for Herc from time to time.

His dad was still in Hong Kong. They talked once a week. After four months stuck in isolation in Medical, Chuck left to a place where his bones would be warm and not be reminded of everything his life had been to date. Those four months had been hell. The first in medical coma to keep some of the trauma under control. Then the next three months of not seeing many people as his immune system rebooted. His recovery therapy took a huge hit from that and why he was still recovering physically.

He rolled his shoulder as the clouds came closer. That dull ache was pretty much permanent he was told. He still had his arm and it worked seventy-five percent of how it should. Better than his left leg, but he could run if he really had to. He tried once and cried for two days after. He hoped he never needed to run again. But he worked out his legs on his stationary bike and with weights. He almost looked like Chuck Hansen again.

“Someone is coming up the road,” called Marianne, his self-appointed housekeeper. She came around three times a week to help straighten things out. She taught him how to cook so he could fend for himself. Everyone knew his story. These friendly Texans made sure Chuck was as self-sufficient as he could be. “Parker and Clay will be by tomorrow to mow yard. Said they want some of your brownies as payment.”

That got a laugh out of Chuck. Figured those two would want some of Chuck’s ‘special’ brownies. Pain management had a few upside qualities, Chuck hated pills and had some for emergencies, and he couldn’t inhale to save his life, so brownies it was when needed. He had to thank Yancy the next time he saw him. It was the former Ranger’s idea to move to Texas and why. Chuck figured if Yancy could find life and purpose after his injuries then so could he.

Scoffing, he slipped on his shoes to see who was coming up the driveway. “They can split one. If Hank says they can!” Dads always got a veto, no matter how old you got. At least that was what Herc kept trying to tell Chuck.

The car slowed down and turned to park in front of the house.

Marianne came out and down the porch steps. “Looks official.”

Black SUV with government markings, of course it was official. It was the ‘Why’ that Chuck couldn’t figure out.

Chuck tried to hide his eye roll as an American Air Force officer walked up his sidewalk to smile at him. He knew a Colonel when he saw one. “Something wrong?” he might as well cut to the chase.

“Ranger Hansen, Congress is holding a Hearing into the United Nation’s actions during the Kaiju War. As you are a permanent guest in our country, and as the second longest serving Ranger, the Congress has asked, and the President agrees, that you will have very clear insight into this matter and wished you to testify at the Hearing.”

Marianne rolled her eyes and sighed, “Let me guess this isn’t an invitation but a politely worded Order and you are taking Chuck with you.”

The Colonel turned to the older woman and shrugged. “We’ve not heard back from the current Marshal nor the only other active Rangers, one of whom is an American. We’d like answers.”

There was a point in Chuck’s life where he would have argued to argue. Be stubborn just to put up a fight. Getting nuked on the seafloor and all that recovery time mellowed him just a bit. Besides, he wasn’t a citizen and was really a ‘guest’ here. He’d place a call of course, but he wasn’t going to fight.

“Whatever,” he commented. “Need to pack a few things and I’m not wearing a suit.”

“If you have a uniform, Ranger,” the Colonel quickly threw out there.

“Retired, Colonel and my dress one is molding in Hong Kong.” He made his way inside and knew Marianne was following. “Call my dad and let him know I’ll be starring in a three-ring circus soon.”

Marianne nodded. The town knew how to contact Hercules Hansen if anything went wrong with Chuck. The Pan Pacific Defense Corps opened an office in Austin just in case Chuck needed immediate help.

Chuck was the poster boy of the PPDC for 5 years and then the injured hero of the war that was won. The media never got to talk to him after Operation Pitfall with his coma and isolation. Then he was in exurban Texas full of newly protective locals. It was going to be a circus if the media realized Chuck Hansen was going to finally take questions.

* * *

Chuck had to admit the hotel was first rate. They even sent a tailor to him. They could bill the UN for all he cared, not his idea. He did make a show of using his cane as he walked around the hotel or anywhere. He was barely 22 years old now and a major war hero. He’d been fighting Kaiju since he right at his 16th birthday. He knew his PR value for this stunt was rising. All the major networks had gotten “leaks” that retired Ranger Chuck Hansen would attend the Hearings. The calls to Hong Kong had been met with irritation, not at Chuck, but at Congress. Chuck was given no specific direction how to proceed.

His shoulder twinged as he pulled on his suit jacket. It took a moment for the pain spike to settle down to a dull ache. He already hated the monkey show. He looked more than presentable. The figure in the mirror seemed familiar, but the pain lines around his eyes wouldn’t go away. The limp from his knee was present no matter how strong the muscles got.

He’d sent Yancy Becket a message but hadn’t heard back. He was still affiliated with the PPDC even if he was a lawyer now. He wanted someone on his side at this thing.

The door opened which made Chuck worry about people barging in if he was starkers.

“Mind knocking first?” he complained as he made sure the jacket was on right. He straightened his tie and nodded in approval at his reflection. It would more than do.

“My apologies Ranger, but it is time to leave for the Hearing,” said an Air Force officer. “The media is outside trying to get in, so we’ll leave through the garage. You can speak to them after the Hearing.”

* * *

It had been a long time since Chuck had seen this much media attention. He wasn’t used to it anymore, not that he liked it to begin with. They had him walking up the steps of one of the Senate buildings. He ignored the shouted questions. His hearing was fine, but he could pretend he couldn’t understand them. Then again, American English was a bloody mess.

“Now, Ranger, the Hearing is this afternoon, we want to take you to a few of the Committee members, so you know who they are when the questions come.”

Chuck side-eyed the two people that were assigned to “help” him during this. A PPDC lawyer was also trailing behind him but hadn’t said anything to him. Chuck made his way through a crowded hall towards the Majority Leader’s office. Chuck hadn’t been in public since Mutavore attacked Sidney, well over a year ago.

The PPDC lawyer, it wasn’t Yancy, came up and tapped Chuck on the shoulder, “Ranger Hansen, I’ll take you back to the hotel. All meetings have been postponed for two days. Marshal Hansen is sending an official representative. You will still testify as the second longest serving Ranger and active participant in the Kaiju War.”

Chuck nodded to his shadows as they moved away, and he made his way to a different car.

“Your father has requested that you wear your uniform. You aren’t retired according to PPDC records, you are inactive on Medical Leave.”

Biting his tongue, Chuck shrugged and regretted doing that. Even if there were more Kaiju out there, he as in no condition to ever pilot again. His shoulder might hold up, but his left leg couldn’t handle the stress. His knee was more titanium and advanced polymers than human flesh now.

Again though, Chuck bit back any retorts. He was caught between different forces. The six months he’d been in Texas were great. The lake gave him a view and a place to exercise, but no nightmares like the ocean did. The area was quiet but his two-story house was solid with a basement for tornados. Not that he’d seen one, but it felt like every person in town gave him a lecture about storms in Texas.

He didn’t want to give up that peace and solitude. The “barn” was now converted into a workshop for him. He tinkered with all kinds of stuff. Tendo Choi sent him a monthly supply of spare parts and various other items. Chuck was close to building a robotic lawnmower with a holographic interface.

He really needed to send Yancy a thank you basket of some kind because he really found the perfect place for Chuck to simple be after everything he lived though. 

He liked it where he lived. Max liked it. He learned to cook.

The car pulled up to the hotel and Chuck quickly exited with the lawyer right behind him. He didn’t say anything until they reached his room.

“Alright mate, spill, what’s going on?” Chuck had an idea, but he’d wait.

“The US Government wants the UN to look bad. The PPDC wanted the UN to pay up for monies owed and other things. You showing up in Washington wasn’t something anyone expected. The first look of you limping with a cane and in civilian clothes hit social media like a firestorm.

“It’s a PR disaster for the UN and now your father wants to play it up. You are officially reactivated and can’t testify without orders from the PPDC which have not been given in writing yet.” The lawyer shrugged and started the Keurig machine. “It’s international politics now.”

Chuck sat in the chair and looked at the lawyer. “My knee is a bloody mess and my shoulder hurts with every movement. How am I on active duty?”

“Medical leave, Ranger. No one thought the US Government would literally go pick you up. Not sure this is playing the way they wanted either. Mako Mori is furious.”

That caused Chuck to laugh. Mako would be livid over the breach of protocol. “So, who is coming?”

“No idea.”

Chuck had to ask. “Where is Yancy?”

“Mr. Becket is in Brussels. The Government waited until he was deep into something with the European Union he could not get out of. The soonest he can be here is in two days”

That got a laugh out of Chuck. “Of course, they did.”

* * *

The alarm clock said it was earlier than dawn. If he was back in Texas, he’d have another two hours to sleep before Max insisted on going outside. But the light knock on the door had him up.

Chuck didn’t care that he was only in some tight underwear, he wasn’t getting dressed. Whoever it was could get an eyeful of Aussie Ranger, scars and all.

He pulled open the door and frowned at the chipper smile of one Raleigh Becket in a full uniform. “Hi Chuckles!”

Groaning, Chuck pushed the door wider and walked back into his room. “Let me guess, your room isn’t ready yet?”

“In one and your dad said I had a license to harass you since you ran away from Hong Kong and abandoned us,” Raleigh grinned. “Mako says hi.”

“Uh huh,” muttered Chuck before he walked over and grabbed some shorts. He froze when he felt Raliegh grab him. “What?”

Raleigh pulled the shorts from Chuck’s hands and put them on the bed. He turned up the light and started looking over Chuck. “Scars healed well. Shoulder still looks like a mess. I know your knee is, lucky you still have it. Put back on your muscle, even on your bum leg.”

He stepped back and gave Chuck a full smile. “You look really good Chuck. Healthy. I was a worried when I saw the cane on the news.”

Chuck ducked his head and shrugged, causing an instant grimace. “Thanks.”

“Hey!” Raleigh pulled off his jacket and pulled something out of his bag. “Sit. This is something new to try on drive suit trauma. Newt did something to help with neural receptors and regeneration.” He smiled. “He explained it three times. Mako got it, Herc and I just stared at him.”

It took a moment but Chuck agreed. Though their difference in the state of dress really bothered him. He was in tight briefs and Raleigh was in a t-shirt and his dress slacks. “Feeling underdressed compared to you.”

Laughing and starting to run the ointment into Chuck’s shoulder. “Don’t worry princess, I’ll let you get an eyeful later.”

The pain of those strong hands brought tears to his eyes and kept him from saying anything back. Heat spread along his arm and deep into his shoulder. It hurt so much, but the spiking pain of needles changed into something else. The trauma and scar tissue seemed to release just a bit. The tightness relaxed and tension mellowed to his neck.

“Better?”

Chuck didn’t want to answer, the pain that lingered all the time was less. He could breathe deeply, but he didn’t want to jinx it. “I can feel a difference.”

Raleigh moved to the floor and looked up at Chuck as he grabbed the younger man’s left leg. The network of scars on the knee were ugly. His calf had a nasty scar as well, all the way to the top of his ankle. Chuck was lucky to have his leg and that the muscles responded and recovered.

“I know it’s a mess,” groaned Chuck as he leaned back.

Dripping ointment on the kneecap, Raleigh made slow circles all around. He applied little pressure because so much was artificial. But he knew from Newt what they did to make it so Chuck would walk again. Raleigh had some time to get Chuck’s knee some of the rehab he couldn’t get when he really needed it.

Chuck woke with a start as he smelled fresh coffee. He looked over and saw Raleigh fixing two cups. “Ah, that got you up princess. Take a shower and we then can go to breakfast. We will meet our escort at the car.”

* * *

The media frenzy was worse with Raleigh Becket announced as a witness as well. Chuck didn’t know if he was grateful or not. Not being the center of attention was fine, he decided as he limped down the hall. He needed the cane after Raleigh’s massage. His knee and muscles felt fine for a change, but Chuck didn’t trust it. Couldn’t trust it. Rehab has been hell and he didn’t trust his body anymore.

“You okay,” Raleigh whispered at Chuck. He noticed the pain lines were much less, but he also noticed the anxiety was just below the surface. Yancy kept him informed of Chuck’s decisions and how he was doing. He traded emails and the occasional vid chat with the younger Aussie, which is how he started calling him princess, so he had firsthand information. However, Yancy was the confidant. The one who told Chuck the absolute truth about recovery. Yancy didn’t get blown up near a nuke, but he did recover from a coma. Yancy had a fancy jaeger designed leg. The isolation Chuck endured was the only thing different. But Yancy talked to Chuck when the Aussie needed an ear.

“Thanks for coming. They’ll focus on you, not me now,” Chuck said with a brilliant smile. He waved his cane. “I feel like its rehab all over again and I’ll fall on my face without this.”

“Can’t have that.”

* * *

Chuck leaned back in the lounge chair so graciously placed in his room. The first day of the Hearing was mainly the politicians thanking the PPDC for its service and whatever. Raleigh made an opening statement on behalf of the PPDC while Chuck tried his best not to look bored. Chuck’s opening statement though had been less than gracious.

‘ _I climbed into a Conpod when I was barely 16. I survived Sincture’s attack on Sydney at the age of 10. I became a part of the PPDC then. By the time Mutavore was stopped from destroying Sydney a second time, I was 21. With my father, we had eleven kills. That was eleven times I made it back from dying. Lots of Rangers fell. I almost died after Pitfall. The record says I have 13 kills. Thing is, the world didn’t’ have our back for the last few years I was fighting. I’m 22 now half my life was spent fighting monsters. Politicians though would rather have surrendered than fight. That’s on you lot._ ’

That went viral in moments. Apparently people liked it when they told politicians to sod off. He’d eyed Yancy as he walked in with a grinning Raleigh. “Mates, I don’t like the look either of you have.”

Raleigh’s grin got broader while Yancy took a deep breath. “Your father doesn’t know whether I am to kick you or kiss you for your remarks today,” Yancy stated flatly. “Your popularity managed to go up even more which no one is sure why you are so popular in the first place.”

“Because I’m a badass and damned good looking,” scoffed Chuck. “War injuries just make me into the vulnerable hero.”

The brothers shared a look before Raleigh rolled his eyes. “You are the third best looking Ranger at best. And Herc is far sexier than you are.” Raleigh had to add that. He remembered Chuck’s epic tirade when Herc won the “Sexiest Ranger” poll while the kid was still in isolation.

“Enough,” said Yancy seriously, “Tomorrow is the real deal, and you can’t be glib, Chuck. You were completely honest today and that is why it played so well. The world knows who you are and that you were a kid when you climbed into Striker. But that joint commission is trying to score political points it needs with the UN. Be mindful of that.”

Chuck glanced over at Yancy and nodded. The years had been kind to him after Knifehead. Much kinder than Raleigh who needed time to get his head right while Yancy recovered. When it got desperate, Yancy called Raleigh in from his exile.

“So Yance, how do I proceed,” Chuck asked quietly while rubbing his knee.

A small smile graced Yancy’s face as he looked down at the Aussie. The kid was far more mature than people gave him credit for, he was a child of war after all. He was all duty and revenge. Chuck made it his personal mission to defeat the Kaiju. Now the kid was mellowing and recovering.

Yancy pulled a chair over and looked at Chuck. “Look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you in person. Putting muscle back on. Listen, you did a good job. Be yourself but be aware that they are looking to score their own points. This is about them, not you.”

While they were talking Raleigh grabbed that ointment and rolled up Chuck’s suit leg. He started applying the salve again in the same pattern. “Don’t worry I’ll be there to protect you.”

“That doesn’t fill me warm feelings little brother.”

“But I like protecting the cuddly grubby grouchy koala,” Raleigh gave Chuck his brightest smile with that.

Herc knew from raising Chuck, and Yancy figured it out pretty quickly, that Chuck had an epic crush on Raleigh. However, the kid didn’t know how to deal with that crush. Lots of tension existed between Chuck and Raleigh until Raleigh figured it out, with an assist from Yancy. He helped sooth the tensions before Pitfall.

After Pitfall, it was Raleigh who tried to keep Chuck’s spirits up, with help from all of the PPDC. Tendo did his best to make him laugh. Videos of Max helped as well. Tensions went up when Raleigh found out Chuck was leaving Hong Kong as soon as he was able. It was Mako that made him realize Chuck needed a change of scenery desperately. He’d been in one shatterdome after another for years. That his mental recovery was just as important as the physical. And Chuck was wilting now. He needed to get away.

“I’m not cuddly,” groused Chuck, but he couldn’t hide a smile.

“Idiots,” Yancy muttered. “Get cleaned up. We’ll have dinner downstairs.” 

* * *

Two days of Hearings and Chuck wasn’t sure where his head was. He’d done well. Social media loved him. All kinds of requests were coming in for interviews. He should’ve expected that. Dinner had been fun and now he wanted to settle in for the night and fly back to Texas in the morning.

The knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he went to open it. He wasn’t surprised to see a casually dressed Raleigh, but the box of Aussie beer was a nice sight. “If that’s for me mate, then come in!”

Raleigh knew Chuck didn’t drink much because of all the medication, that’s where the brownies helped as well, but one can of beer would not hurt. “Gift from your dad. It’s supposed to be a bribe to come visit.”

“When the weather is warmer. I feel like I just got my bones warm,” Chuck motioned to the couch in the room. “Thanks mate.”

The ball was in Raleigh’s court and he knew it. “Would you mind terribly if I went to Texas with you for a visit? I’m in no hurry to get back.”

So many possibilities existed in one moment of time. Chuck knew their relationship got interrupted and hadn’t really resumed. That they were friends, great friends, but that further potential hadn’t been explored much beyond a night before Pitfall.

“Sure, Max would love to see you. So would all the locals, they ask if any Rangers will ever visit,” Chuck opened a can and slowly sipped it. “I remember the first time dad let me have one. Right after our second kill. My ribs ached and I could barely walk my legs hurt so much. But we won.”

That made Raleigh think. That would be about a year after Knifehead, Yancy would be awake, but dealing with all his physical trauma. Chuck still a kid trying to save the world. “Well, according to Social Media, you won today too.”

“You can visit, mate, on one condition,” Chuck gave Raleigh his best smile. “You have to rub that stuff Newt sent on my shoulder and knee.”

“Deal.”

* * *

In many ways Yancy knew he was intruding, but he had an open invitation to Chuck’s place any time and he hadn’t spent any measurable time with his brother in ages. But he also wanted to make sure that Raleigh was good for Chuck. Odd, he knew he should be defending his brother’s honor, but he’d become extremely protective of Chuck. He knew the hell the kid went through to even get back this far.

Yancy made sure that Chuck didn’t know how much pressure had been applied to create his little oasis in Texas. The media stayed away because they feared death and destruction. The locals welcomed Chuck in easily enough, but Yancy did do some advance work. He picked out the house Chuck was living in, even if Chuck technically paid for it.

No, he’d seen the ginger Ranger at his lowest. Broken and trying to find some anchor in the post kaiju world. Yancy knew some things that Raleigh didn’t. As much as he liked Herc and knew that Herc loved his son, it was clear that Herc put things before Chuck a few too many times. Chuck needed someone to put him absolutely first. Yancy loved his little brother. Practically raised him. But he also knew Raleigh. Chuck came first here. So he was going to spend a few days making sure Chuck was okay and Raleigh knew the score.

“Why are you coming with us?” Raleigh side eyed Yancy. He knew his conniving brother was up to no good.

“Because I haven’t seen the house since Chuck moved in and I have some time to actually relax for a few days. It’s a four-bedroom house and I know at least two of them are visitor ready.” Yancy knew because he’d helped arrange for much of the furniture. How Chuck actually decorated was what Yancy wanted to see.

“Oy, he’s fine,” Chuck groaned as he massaged his knee. “It’s a big house and Max will love the extra attention.”

Raleigh glared at Yancy for a second. “Well, he’s supposed to have taken culinary classes during his recovery. I think Yancy should cook for us.”

Yancy was about to respond when Chuck laughed. “Not necessary, mate. I’ve been taught by the very nice Ladies Auxiliary how to prepare all kinds of meals. I even hosted a canning session three weeks ago. I have some peaches you can take to dad later. I’m sure he needs to eat better.”

The brothers traded looks at Chuck’s answer. Yancy wasn’t one to let it go. “Sounds like you are being domesticated to be the perfect wife there, Charles.”

Raleigh could not stop the laugh before it was loose. He caught the expression on Chuck’s face and started laughing harder.

Chuck stared right at Yancy. “I’ll have you know that Max is very protective of me and if I tell him to bite you, he will.” 

* * *

“Chuck Hansen!” yelled Marianne. “You should have called ahead and told us that two Rangers were coming to visit.”

Yancy stepped up and smiled at Chuck’s housekeeper and lead protector in the town. “We didn’t want to cause any fuss. We’re here to visit and relax by the lake.”

Raleigh carried his bags inside and helped Chuck with his as well. He glared at the younger Ranger when he was about to put up a fight, but the Aussie backed down without saying a word.

Max danced circles around the newcomers. Barking and going back and forth as he greeted old friends.

“He missed you, but several kids came by and played with him, so he was fine. Do you need me to make dinner tonight?” she asked as she finished cleaning up the kitchen.

“No, I think Yancy and I will pull something together.”

She gave him and smile and patted his arm. “You look relaxed. Better than I remember seeing you all these months. Good for you. Looked good on TV too.”

* * *

The sun set behind the house, the temperature dropped, and Yancy kept scratching Max’s belly as the dog loved having so much attention. He listened as Raleigh talked about the happenings in Hong Kong. All that Yancy had to say to his little brother was, “Don’t hurt him.” The look of horror on Raleigh’s face told Yancy everything he needed to know. The kid was in love with the fierce grumbly Aussie.

“Okay, kids, I’m heading to bed. It’s getting cool so don’t stay out too late.”

“Yes, mother,” snarked Raleigh. He watched his brother walk back to the house. He watched as Chuck dosed the fire. He reached over and ran a hand over Chuck’s jaw. “I miss you.”

Chuck leaned into that caress and sighed. Those words said so much and helped Chuck relax even more. “I miss you too.”

Standing, Raleigh pulled Chuck up pulling him into a hug. He placed a kiss on his friend’s lips that was slowly returned. “Shall we get out of the cold and into something more comfortable?”

Unable to stop it, a laugh erupted from Chuck. “You aren’t getting into me that easily, Raleigh Becket.”

Leaning in, Raleigh kissed Chuck again. “Wouldn’t dream of it. But if I remember correctly, you owe me for last time.”

“Well, I am a man of my word.” Chuck stopped for a moment and then nodded. “Might take a little time to get everything right. I’m not as flexible as I was.”

“Doesn’t matter. Practice makes perfect and I’m in no hurry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIP folder for months. Thought I'd clean it up a little and post it. Happy Holidays!


End file.
